


The Aftermath

by Debi_C



Series: Daniel's Office [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds his office not quite as he left it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Jack O'Neill was walking down the hall, balancing two cups of Starbuck's coffee in one hand and several pastries in a paper bag with the other. And...he was whistling. 

Arriving at his goal, he shifted the bag to his coffee laden hand and knocked the tattoo 'shave and a haircut' on the door. Not waiting for the answer, he turned the knob and stepped inside. "Daniel, it's me, are you decent?" 

>From behind a towering stack of books, notebooks, journals and field notes a voice replied. "Yes, Jack. Come in." 

"Damn the bad luck.... Oh well." He replied perkily to the pile. "Come out and get some food, Daniel. I know you haven't eaten. You left before breakfast." 

"No time, too much to do." Finally the source of the voice appeared. Daniel stood up his light brown hair tousled and with a spider web hanging in it. 

Jack set the food down on a clear spot on the desk, and stepped around to the younger man. "Daniel, you are not alone." He remarked as he brushed the arachnid off the other man's head. "What are you doing?" He brushed his hands off on his BDU trousers, then looked up at his.... Friend, companion, lover, angel, miracle. 

Daniel was standing knee deep in ancient tomes and paperwork, his uniform which had been clean two hours ago was covered in dust, spider webs, and (Jack suspected) rat excrement. "I'm trying to get my library back in order. Who was in here?" 

Jack frowned. "Jonas." 

"Did the man even know what a dust cloth was?" Daniel looked around squinting through dirty lenses. "Look at this mess!" He waved a hand at a pile of food boxes from the cafeteria in lurking in the corner. "It's ridiculous." 

Jack obediently peered around the room. It was a tad on the uh, filthy side. "Well, Danny...." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here...much...then...." 

"Neither did the janitors obviously." The disgusted man shook his head. "How can anyone work this way...and look...." Daniel picked up one of his prized, rare books and opened it. The page had been dog-eared and the margins had been written in. "Do you know how much this book is worth? How old it is? How hard it is to find? I had to order this from Oxford, General Hammond had a fit when he saw the bill...and now, it's...it's...." 

"Ruined?" Jack asked gently. 

"Defaced!!" Daniel replied, his very soul affronted by the base treatment of the honored volume. "I mean I knew he was using them, but my God, Jack. It's downright disgusting!" 

Jack drew back in startlement as Daniel slammed the book down on the desk, causing dust to billow upwards, putting waves in the coffee and causing a book-slide from the overloaded desk to the already occupied floor. 

Daniel took a deep breath, glared at the new mess and snorted his anger. Then he looked up at the older man. In a softer, sadder voice he said, "and I can't find my personal journals." 

"Oh, don't worry...I've got those. They're at my house." Jack looked embarrassed. "I couldn't bear for him to look at them, so I er, confiscated them one evening. I'm sorry, I thought you knew that." 

"You've got them?" The blue eyes met his with a soft warmth. "You've got my journals?" 

"Oh, yeah, Danny. They're safe and sound. Don't you worry." Jack took a step forward, over an atlas and a copy of the Irish Folk and Fairytale Omnibus by Michael Scott. "Come on, you need to eat something." He looked around the immediate area and saw the old couch over in the corner. He grabbed the food, drink and archaeologist and headed to safer ground. 

Planting Daniel on the vinyl cushions, Jack opened the cup of French roast, black and put it in his friend's hand. He next took a small towel and proceeded to dust his linguist off as his victim watched with a crooked smile on his face. Once his chore was completed, Jack opened the bag and handed Daniel the treat. 

"Jack! You found Napoleons!" 

"Just for you, Danny, well and me too of course." 

"I love these things!" 

"Yeah, I know." 

Daniel looked at him shyly and mumbled through the rich filling and flaky pastry. "Yes, I suppose you do." 

The Colonel gazed at the other man as he took another bite of the sweet confection. Then, with a smile, he gently reached over and wiped a small bit of frosting that had escaped to settle itself on the edge of the agile lips. Daniel not to be outdone, moved his head slightly and captured the finger in his teeth, then sucked it into his mouth also. 

"Hey! That's not to eat!" Jack cried out in mock concern. He leaned forward, pulling his finger from the mouth; he then kissed the luscious lips. "I'll give you something else to eat tonight, but not here." 

Daniel smiled at him impishly. "I may have to work late." 

"Not because of this mess, I hope." Jack murmured into the responsive mouth. "You'll be here forever." 

"Or maybe not." 

Strong, dusty arms encircled Jack. "Not!" 

"Not." Daniel agreed, then looked around the room with another sigh. "Jack, what am I going to do. Everything is all jumbled up. My mission journals are everywhere, the Mesopotamian work is in with the Aztec, the Chinese is intermingled with the Egyptian...." He looked helplessly at Jack. 

"Can I help?" He offered, hopeless before the distraught gaze 

"I don't know if you would want to." Daniel took a sip of coffee to wash down the sweetness. "Besides, I think I need you on the edge of the precipice to pull me out at the end of the day or I'll be entombed." 

Jack nodded. "Nope, no entombment, disapproved. But it looks like a possibility all right." Looking thoughtful, he took another bite of his napoleon. "I'll get someone in here to help you, maybe a clerk, or even an airman to help clean this place up. That way you can concentrate on putting things back like you want them." 

Daniel looked around at the space that was his once and future office...if he could ever find the floor again. "Oh, and I need a new computer too." 

"What happened to the old one?" 

The younger man looked out across the vast wasteland of overfilled tables, tumbled down bookshelves, and piled up paperwork and replied helplessly. "I don't know." 

Jack finished off his pastry and got up from the couch. "It's settled then. I'll get Siler to send someone up to lend you a hand." At Daniel's grateful look he added. "I'll insure it's someone who can alphabetize. Will that help?" 

"Yes, and who's not afraid of spiders, silverfish and mice." 

Jack leaned over and kissed the only clean spot on his Danny's face, that wonderful, fantastic mouth. "Gottcha schweetheart. Now, don't get too involved. I'll be back at 1700 hours to drag you out of here kicking and screaming so we can go home and kick and scream some more." 

Daniel smiled up at him with a heartbreakingly beautiful grin. "Thanks, for the coffee, the napoleon and the help." 

"No problem, Daniel...for you, anything." Jack smiled back at him and sauntered out of the office, carefully leaving the door open for ventilation and so someone would hear any structural collapse. He was whistling.


End file.
